Death and Love Intertwined
by ShadowKnux
Summary: BeastBoy has a fatal experience, but is given the choice between life and death, if he has a good reason to live. Does he? A BBxRae oneshot. R&R!


Hi, everyone! I've been having trouble thinking of anything that could be done in multiple chapters, so here's another oneshot to keep my fans(Do I have any? I hope so.) happy until then. I hope you all enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Teen Titans.

**Death and Love Intertwined.**

The machines in the hospital were beeping in a steady pace. Their tubes were flowing normally. However, there was nothing normal about the person attached to them. BeastBoy, his eyes closed, his chest covered in bandages, was laying there, his breathing barely noticable. Raven sat next to him, hoping to be there when he woke up. The event that caused this was still vivid in her mind...

_**Flashback...**_

_"Give it up, pal! You're cornered, your buddies have been caught, you've got no chance!" yelled Cyborg, taunting the cornered leader of a ruthless gang. The leader's eyes were narrowed, his face twisted in pure rage._

_"Is that so? Well, you may take us, but you know I have to take someone with me!" he yelled, pulling out a gun with lightning rapidity, and, before the Titans could react, fired the bullet at Raven. Raven was stunned, and standing completely still._

_"Raven, look out!" yelled BeastBoy, pushing her out of the way, and the bullet pierced straight through him. "Ugh!" he cried out, before crumpling to the ground._

_"BeastBoy!" exclaimed Raven, rushing over to him, while the rest of the group went for the shooter. Blood was beginning to pool beneath BeastBoy. Something had to be done, quickly..._

_**End Flashback...**_

Since then, Raven had simply sat next to him, waiting. She felt extreme guilt. If she had reacted, she could have merely used her powers to avert the bullet's path, but she didn't and BeastBoy saved her. The doctors have said that it could be at the expense of his life, for the bullet had hit several more vital points, and all they could do now was wait. Raven wondered glumly what might be going on through BeastBoy's mind...

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

BeastBoy looked around. The entire room was a really bright kind of white, nothing else. It was making BeastBoy's eyes hurt a little, but he was more occupied with where he was. No sooner had he thought about it, that a sudden chilly wind blew by, and BeastBoy was covered by a shadow. Turning, he saw a hooded figure staring through the hood at him. BeastBoy took a step back in horror.

"Dude, what are you?" he yelled. "You're the grim reaper or something, aren't you?" he asked. The figure simply shook back a sleeve, revealing a skeletal hand, and reached out for BeastBoy's shoulder. Before it came in contact with him, though, BeastBoy slapped it away. "No way! Y-You stay back! I'll fight you!" he yelled, getting ready to transform.

"Whoa, whoa! Just calm down! Geez. I should have used the other arm." came a surprisingly normal voice from behind the hood. BeastBoy stopped and stared. Slowly, the figure lowered his hood. BeastBoy was surprised. He look just like a normal kid around his age, with short brown hair and bluish green eyes. In fact, the only thing that was odd about him was the skeleton arm, because his other was perfectly normal.

"Who...are you?" BeastBoy asked.

"I'm Death. Name...and title. Get the job for death, get the name Death." said the kid. "I didn't mean to creep you out, but the whole thing was classic. Cold wind, long shadow, skeleton hand, it's all tradition. Almost scares people to death, which nearly makes my job useless."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm a different kind of death. I work with people who are going to die before their predetermined times. I talk with them, and find out if they want to leave before their time. I don't tell them where they're going, so there is a risk. For the people who want to live, though, they have to give a good reason. I don't let some guy go back because he's got to have sex with some person or something. No, the reason has to be something worth coming back for. You're my next customer." said Death. He held out his hand, and in a rush of flames, a large book appeared in his hand. Scanning the multiple columns, he stopped at one point.

"Hmmm...yeah it's way before your time. You're pegged for going from natural causes at a pretty old age." he muttered, and the book disappeared in another rush of flames. "So...straight to the chase. You want to go, or live?" he asked simply.

"Duh! I want to live! What kind of question is that?" BeastBoy exclaimed.

"You'd be surprised how many people want to go by then. People who don't have it very good. Anyway, that's out of the way. Now, as I said before, you have to give me a good reason. I'll give you...three shots. Better think hard." he said. BeastBoy used an immediate answer first.

"I'm part of a superhero team!" he said.

"The team won't last forever. Believe me, I know. Strike one." he said.

"Uhh...what about all the people of the city?" he asked desperately.

"Once you're no longer part of the team, they'll scorn you, and won't remember you as a hero anymore. Strike two." he said. BeastBoy was fumbling through his mind, desperately trying to think of something. Then something clicked. BeastBoy hoped this would work.

"Raven! Her!" he yelled. Death simply stared back.

"Be a little more specific, before I pass judgment."

"I...I love her! And maybe she loves me!" said BeastBoy desperately.

"Hmmm...you made it. Love's a good enough reason. You're lucky." Death said, with a bit of a bitter tone.

"You're sure happy about it."

"I can't be very enthusiastic about something I've never experienced. Anyway, let's get started..." Death began, but then a ringing was heard. Death reached into a pocket in his robe and pulled out a small cell phone.

_'Death has a cell phone?'_ thought BeastBoy.

"Yeah, what?" asked Death. "Yeah...yeah...let me check the book..." after that, the book appeared again. "...yeah, right here. Gang leader...getting the chair for a lot of crimes...newest of which is attempted murder of a superhero...yeah, he's heading your way. Shouldn't you know this yourself? Yeah, yeah, excuses, excuses. Later." he said, and hung up the phone, turning back to BeastBoy. "The Bad Guy Downstairs, as he's sometimes known, if you were wondering. Not as fearsome as you'd think, but his place still isn't somewhere I'd want to be. Anyway..." Death put the point of one of his bony fingers, which was now much pointier, and pressed his regular hand until blood appeared. Taking out half of a capsule, he let the blood drip into it, then attached another half to it. "Take that. Leave the rest to me." BeastBoy did as he was told, swallowing the capsule. Death stepped in front of him, then used his regular hand to slap his palm against BeastBoy's forehead. BeastBoy fell backwards, and felt like he was falling through darkness...

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Raven was sitting next to BeastBoy's still unconscious form, waiting, hoping. Suddenly, without warning, BeastBoy's eyes darted open, and he sat up abruptly. Raven gasped in surprise, then threw her arms around him.

"BeastBoy! Oh, thank goodness! I was so worried!" she exclaimed. BeastBoy smiled weakly.

"Well, I had to come back. I had a good reason. Love." he said, holding her tightly. Raven began to blush.

"You mean...me?" she asked.

"Yup...you, Raven." he said, and brought her face closer to his, into their first kiss.

Death was looking at them in the door entrance, unseen by either of them.

"Yeah...I guess you're reason was good enough." he said. The phone rang again, and Death sighed.

"Back to work again." he muttered.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Well, there it is! I really hope you all liked it. Especially Death, because I based his personality after mine, mostly. So I hope you guys liked him a lot.

R&R, please, and I'll see you again!


End file.
